Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as display devices for various kinds of equipment such as personal computers, OA equipments, and TV sets because the display devices have many advantages such as lightness, compactness and low power consumption. In recent years, the liquid crystal display device has also been used in mobile terminal equipments such as a mobile phone, a car navigation device and a game player.
For example, according to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2008-257192 discloses an electric power supply structure for supplying potential from an array substrate side to a counter electrode arranged on a counter substrate. In the patent application, the array substrate includes an electric power supply line for supplying a predetermined potential to the counter electrode. The electric power supply line includes an electric power supply pad, a first line connected with the power supply pad, a second line in a different conductive layer from the first line, and a bridge line to connect the first and second lines.